A Silent Night at Thriller Bark
by Kao'Ru'vi
Summary: Robin pernah menganggap pemuda itu dingin. Tetapi, setelah beberapa lama menjadi teman seperjalanan, Robin tahu bahwa hati pemuda di hadapannya ini sangat lembut dan hangat. "Cepatlah bangun. Semua mengkhawatirkanmu.. Zoro…". ZoRobin. Oneshot.


Akhirnyaaa...Setelah sekian lama nggak nulis fanfic, Ru mulai nulis fanfic lagi. Hehe.. Dan yang ini bakal jadi fanfic One Piece pertama Ru.

**Disclaimer:** One Piece adalah milik Odacchi-sensei. Tapi serius, Ru cintaaaa banget sama Zoro!

**Summary:** Robin pernah menganggap pemuda itu dingin. Tetapi, setelah beberapa lama menjadi teman seperjalanan, Robin tahu bahwa hati pemuda di hadapannya ini sangat lembut dan hangat, bahwa meski selalu berkata kasar dan bersikap cuek, sebenarnya pemuda itu sangat memperhatikan teman-temannya. "Cepatlah bangun. Semua mengkhawatirkanmu.. Zoro…" bisiknya sambil tersenyum lembut. Slight ZoRobin

**Time Line:** Malam setelah Brook cerita tentang masa lalunya, Thriller Bark

**Warning:** OOCness mungkin…

* * *

**A Silent Night at Thriller Bark**

.

Robin terbangun dan segera menyadari bahwa ia tertidur di kursinya saat sedang membaca. Berdasarkan posisi bulan yang terlihat dari jendela kamarnya, ia menaksir sekarang sekitar pukul 2 malam. Dipandangnya sekeliling kapal yang sunyi senyap. Biasanya, di kapal sebesar itupun 'suara-suara malam' yang berasal dari kamar para kru laki-laki akan terdengar.

Ah, ya, tentu saja. Kemarin kan mereka semua habis berpesta merayakan kemenangan mereka atas Moria sekaligus merayakan bergabungnya Brook sang musisi ke dalam kelompok Topi Jerami. Hingga saat Robin dan Nami memutuskan kembali ke kapal pun gerombolan laki-laki itu masih belum menampakkan tanda-tanda akan berhenti berpesta. Sudah dapat dipastikan bahwa sekarang mereka masih berada di Thriller Bark, tertidur setelah lelah berpesta.

Robin berpikir untuk langsung naik ke tempat tidurnya yang nyaman, tetapi tiba-tiba ia berubah pikiran. Entah kenapa, rasanya ia ingin sekedar melihat keadaan teman-temannya.

Memutuskan begitu, ia beranjak dari kursinya, meninggalkan kamar. Ia sempat mengintip kamar tidur Nami -dan tersenyum saat melihat sang navigator sedang tertidur pulas- sebelum berjalan menuju mansion tempat mereka melangsungkan pesta semalam.

Robin memasuki mansion dan langsung tersenyum geli saat melihat pemandangan di hadapannya. Seperti yang ia duga, puluhan tubuh tumpang tindih bergelimpangan di lantai mansion. Terlihat jelas kalau mereka benar-benar berpesta hingga batas kesadaran mereka.

Robin memperhatikan puluhan tubuh itu dan menemukan teman-teman sekelompoknya diantara wajah-wajah yang baru dikenalnya kemarin. Mereka tertidur berjauhan, tetapi rupanya kebiasaan mengobrol dalam tidur mereka masih belum hilang.

"Sanji~ Aku mau daging~ nyem..nyem.." Luffy mulai mengigau.

"Tadi kau kan sudah makan banyak.." Sanji, yang berada sekitar 5 meter darinya menjawab igauan Luffy dengan mata tertutup.

"Perutku kenyang.. Ah, tapi aku kan tidak punya perut. Yohoho…" Brook ikut-ikutan mengigau walaupun Robin tidak bisa membedakan tulang hidup itu tidur atau tidak.

"Berisik, tulang bodoh.." Franky berguling beberapa kali di bawah meja, menjauh dari Brook.

"Ayo nyanyi lagi~ nyem…" Usopp yang tidur di ujung ruangan juga mengigau.

Robin tertawa kecil mendengar dan melihat kelakuan teman-temannya itu.

"Zoro…" Robin berbalik saat mendengar igauan lain dari arah tempat tidur. "aku akan mengobatimu.. nyem.."

BRUK!

"Sakiiiiiiit!"

Robin tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa melihat Chopper –yang tidur dalam posisi duduk di sebelah Zoro– terjatuh dari atas tempat tidur. Tetapi sesaat kemudian ia sudah menghampiri sang dokter dan menepuk pundaknya perlahan.

"Chopper, sebaiknya kamu tidur di kapal," katanya sopan seperti biasa.

"Eh? Robin? Kau belum tidur?" tanya Chopper heran.

"Aku sudah tidur tadi," jawab Robin kalem. "Kamu tidur di kapal saja. Di sini berantakan." Robin menunjuk para pria yang tidur tumpang tindih sembarangan di lantai.

"Tapi, kalau Zoro bangun nanti.." Chopper terlihat khawatir.

"Aku akan berjaga di sini. Kalau Tuan Pendekar sadar dan butuh bantuan medis, aku pasti akan langsung memanggilmu."

Chopper terdiam sebentar, agak bimbang. Tetapi ia memang sangat mengantuk dan butuh tidur. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menuruti kata-kata Robin.

"Janji ya. Kalau Zoro sadar, langsung panggil aku!" pesan Chopper. Melihat Robin tersenyum dan mengangguk, Chopper pun berjalan menuju Sunny.

Sepeninggalan Chopper, Robin duduk di samping tempat tidur Zoro. Suara-suara igauan yang kembali terdengar membuat Robin kembali menatap teman-teman seperjalanannya sambil tersenyum tipis, kemudian kembali kepada Zoro.

Robin mengamati luka di sekujur tubuh pemuda yang biasa ia panggil dengan sebutan "Tuan Pendekar" itu. Robin memang belum terlalu lama bergabung dengan kru Topi Jerami, tapi sungguh, baru sekali ini ia melihat pemuda itu babak belur seperti ini. Ia teringat percakapan yang ia dengar siang tadi. Percakapan antara Sanji dan dua orang lainnya mengenai penyebab luka di sekujur tubuh Zoro.

Robin tak pernah berhenti merasa bersyukur telah bergabung dengan kelompok Topi Jerami. Loyalitas mereka terhadap teman tidak perlu dipertanyakan, termasuk Zoro.

Bukan. Terutama Zoro…

Robin pernah menganggap pemuda itu dingin. Tetapi, setelah beberapa lama menjadi teman seperjalanan, Robin tahu bahwa hati pemuda di hadapannya ini sangat lembut dan hangat, bahwa meski selalu berkata kasar dan bersikap cuek, sebenarnya pemuda itu sangat memperhatikan teman-temannya. Sikap waspadanya saat Robin pertama kali masuk ke dalam kelompok itu juga disebabkan karena pemuda itu masih belum percaya dan khawatir sewaktu-waktu Robin akan melukai teman-temannya.

Perlahan, tangan Robin menyentuh pipi sang pendekar, mengelus plester yang tertempel di sana. "Cepatlah bangun. Semua mengkhawatirkanmu.. Zoro…" bisiknya sambil tersenyum lembut. Kali ini saja, ia mengizinkan dirinya memanggil Zoro langsung dengan namanya, bukan julukan "Tuan Pendekar" seperti biasa. Mungkin suatu saat nanti ia tidak akan memanggil pemuda itu dengan sebutan "Tuan Pendekar" lagi. Tetapi nanti, saat ia sudah lebih _siap_.

Samar-samar, Zoro merasakan kehangatan yang nyaman membelai wajahnya serta suara lembut yang membisikkan namanya. Ia ingin merespon, tetapi tubuhnya sama sekali tidak bisa digerakkan, bahkan hanya untuk membuka mata. Akhirnya ia menyerah dan membiarkan sesuatu yang hangat dan nyaman itu berpindah ke kepalanya dan mengelus rambutnya perlahan sementara ia kembali tertidur.

Berada di tempat yang sunyi (meskipun kadang-kadang terdengar igauan dari orang-orang yang tertidur di belakangnya) tanpa melakukan apapun membuat Robin lama-kelamaan mulai mengantuk. Ia pun jatuh tertidur dengan posisi duduk sementara kepalanya terkulai di samping tubuh Zoro dengan tangannya sendiri sebagai bantal.

Tidak terlalu lama setelah Robin tertidur, Zoro merasakan dengkuran halus yang terdengar tak jauh darinya. Matanya masih terasa berat dan badannya masih terasa sulit untuk digerakkan, tetapi perlahan ia menggerakkan tangan kirinya, mencoba menemukan sumber suara dengkuran yang ia dengar.

Tiba-tiba tangannya menyentuh sesuatu. Sesuatu yang memberikan sensasi hangat yang nyaman, seperti yang ia rasakan sebelumnya. Ia menghentikan pencariannya di sana, membiarkan tangannya tetap berada di sana untuk merasakan kenyamanan yang lebih lama. Kemudian ia pun kembali tertidur, kali ini sambil tersenyum.

-.-.-.-

**Epilog**

Ketika terbangun keesokan paginya, Nami merasa heran karena tidak menemukan Robin di kamarnya. Menyimpulkan bahwa Robin mungkin sudah bangun lebih dulu darinya, Nami memutuskan pergi ke mansion untuk membangunkan para laki-laki. Ia sangat yakin kalau para laki-laki yang sibuk berpesta dan mabuk sampai malam itu tidak akan bangun kalau tidak ada yang membagunkan mereka.

Saat tiba di mansion, Nami menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat betapa berantakannya keadaan di sana. Ia baru saja bersiap-siap berteriak untuk membangunkan orang-orang di sana saat matanya menangkap sesuatu yang ganjil.

Robin tertidur di samping tempat tidur Zoro? Dan lagi…

Nami tersenyum geli saat melihat pemandangan di hadapannya. Telapak tangan Zoro berada di atas telapak tangan Robin dan keduanya tidur sambil tersenyum.

Kalau saja yang ia lihat bukanlah dua orang yang paling kalem diantara teman-temannya, sudah pasti Nami akan menggoda mereka habis-habisan, bahkan mungkin mem-blackmailing mereka. Tetapi Robin adalah sahabat terdekatnya. Ia pun memutuskan untuk membangunkan Robin sebelum ada orang lain yang menyadari posisi mereka.

'Tapi sesekali menggoda mereka mungkin tidak terlalu buruk juga,' pikir Nami sambil menyeringai.

.

**FIN**

.

**

* * *

**

A/N: Selesaii! Haha.. Pendek aja. Dan er..seperti biasa, Ru stuck ama judul. Haha.. –ketawa garing-. Komen/saran/kritik please... :D


End file.
